In both the professional hair-dressing environment and the domestic environment, the use of cordless appliances having their own built-in power supply has become increasingly popular in the past several years. One reason for this is the significantly greater freedom and flexibility for the user of the appliance when movement of the appliance is not limited in space by a physical connection to an external power source, e.g. by a cable connection. The absence of a physical connection to an external power source provides much greater convenience for the user, who is able to move with the appliance in an uninhibited fashion (e.g. around a salon, or around a bathroom) without the need to put the appliance down or to unplug the appliance and plug it in at another location.
The present invention is directed to providing an improved hair-drying appliance, and in particular to an improved hairdryer device having its own power supply.